You only Zing once
by WilburWerewolf
Summary: Dennis leaves the hotel because of school. He comes every year during the holidays back and he also goes during the holiday to the Black Forest in Germany. If he encounters Winnie who tells him that the hotel was taken over by a mysterious group of soldiers, he wants to save his monster friends as soon as possible. Rated M for strong language and sometimes blood and gore
1. Leaving & on holiday

**Important note: this is my first fanfic, so I'm already sorry for any mistakes or what so ever. Feel free to leave your view of the story. The characters of this story also don't belong to me. A large part of the characters belongs to Sony Entertainment.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a few days after Dennis' 5th birthday. Dracula, the family werewolf, the Frankensteins and the invisible man and woman stood at the entrance of the hotel.

'Goodbye Papa Drac, I will miss you' Dennis said while hugging his grandpa. 'I know you will, Dennis-o-vich. I'll miss you too, with all my heart'. 'Don't cry honey, we will call Papa Drac every night, so you'll be able to talk to him!' Mavis said, trying to cheer him up.

Mavis and Johnny decided to move for Dennis because they wanted him to get some schooling. He already had his fangs, but they decided to move anyway. When he'll turn 18, he will move back with his parents to live the rest of his life at the hotel.

They already had packed their suitcases and were ready to leave. The hearse was waiting. Dennis let his grandpa go and hugged the others; Uncle Frank and Aunt Eunice, Uncle Griffin (it took 5 minutes to find him) and his new girlfriend (who took another 5 minutes to find), Uncle Wayne and Aunt Wanda and at last his favorite little werewolf Winnie.

'I going to miss you Dennis, my Zing!' she said crying, not letting go of Dennis. 'Winnie…. can't…. breathe', Dennis said in the strong hug of her. 'Ow, sorry Zing Zing.' She stopped hugging him. 'I'm going to miss you to Winnie. But I heard from Mommie that we got the phone number of Uncle Wayne, so we can call every day, just like I can with Papa Drac! We are also going to visit every holiday!' he said.

Winnie looked at her dad, who immediately nodded at her. Before he knew, Dennis laid on his back while his best friend was licking him. After a minute or 2 Wayne told Winnie to stop, or else Dennis was going to be late for his flight. 'Goodbye Zing!' Winnie said before she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. She blushed furiously and Dennis also did. And before he knew, Dennis was on his flight to California.

 _And we are going to time travel! Hold on to your shits, because it's about to spin!_

 _10 years after leaving the hotel_

Dennis was now 15 years old and he finished his 3th year at high school. He had good grades and his class accepted him for being a vampire. In the past 10 years he visited the hotel every holiday, just like promised. He also called with his grandpa and also with his still favorite werewolf Winnie.

In the past 10 years, he and Winnie became the best of friends. They always talked with each other about Dennis' life at school, her life at the hotel, played chase with each other, etc. But after all these years, they still haven't zinged. Winnie hoped it was going to happen soon, because she loved that cute and handsome vampire. For Dennis, the same. Winnie became more and more handsome over the years and every time he was with her, he got a strange feeling in his stomach. Which was normal, according to his parents, who said he would feel like this around girls because of his age.

Now he was on a flight, leaving Transylvania. In addition to Transylvania, they went to other places in the world. And each time it was the same place. The Dark Forest in Germany. There lived monsters too and in the night you could get out without any problems. For vampires, of course, very useful. Not everybody in the world was used to live with monsters. Some people were still afraid of being eaten by a werewolf or bitten by a vampire.

After a few hours in the plane and an hour in the cab, they finally arrived at their destination. It was the same house as always. It was nice and cozy, had one bathroom, two bedrooms, one living room and one dining room with a kitchen. They planned to stay here for a week before returning to California.

After they arrived, Dennis unpacked his stuff. Clothes into the closet, toothbrush and shower stuff to the bathroom and he putted a necklace, which he got from Winnie, around his neck. He got this necklace a few years ago, as a token for their friendship. He absolutely loved it and decided that he will were it every day of his life. It had a wooden hanger which was in to form of a werewolf. She carved it herself. After he unpacked his stuff, Dennis got his headphones and started listening music, to kill the time before he went sleeping.

Dennis woke up and looked to his left; 23:30. 'Good time to stand up' he thought. He had slept for a few hours now and was all fit again. He listened carefully, wanting to know if his parents were still asleep. Yes, they were. So he decided to go for a walk to the woods.

He loved it in the woods. The cool breeze blowing through his red, curly hair. The silence, so nothing would bother him. Dennis was lost in his thoughts, thinking about the hotel. He just left it yesterday, but he already missed the old castle walls, the monsters, his grandfather and of course, Winnie. Man, he missed her a lot. Her cute furry face, her sweet and soft voice, her soft fur and her beautiful, sky blue eyes.

Suddenly he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Deep in the bushes, he saw something moving. He used his super hearing to track it, but he heard nothing. 'Probably nothing' he thought. He returned to walking, but he kept looking behind him. Then he saw a pair of sky blue eyes staring at him. He first couldn't believe it, but after a while, he said: 'Winnie, is that you?'

 **OK readers. This is it for today. Again, I'm sorry if I made any mistakes. For you to know: I chose The Black Forrest because this is the place I go on holiday every year. I know this region very well and I absolutely love the forests there. Please leave a review and if you have any questions, just PM me. I don't know when I will upload the next chapter. But for then, read all you monsters later.**


	2. The story & the kidnapping

**Hello again my dear monsters. I saw a few reviews of you and it is absolutely heartwarming to see that you want more. So here, chapter 2! I want to thank my friend Daniel Shurtugal for his lovely review. I also want to thank him for pushing me to write the story! But enough talking, start reading people!**

 **(gets yelled at and dodges several things thrown at him)**

 **Sorry, my mistake. Stop talking and start reading Monsters!**

 **Chapter 2**

Winnie slowly came out of the bushes. She didn't look good. Her eyes didn't have their normal happy and beautiful look, but they looked sad, tired and were filled with anger. Her fur didn't have that soft look, but it was rough and had leaves in it. Her happy face was replaced with a face that had seen the worst what could happen, but Dennis didn't know what she had seen.

She ran towards him and hugged him while crying. 'Dennis, it's horrible…... the hotel… captured…... nobody got away…...'. Dennis didn't know where she was talking about, but he already had a bad feeling about this.

'Calm down Winnie, please calm down', he said while trying to comfort her. It helped, she started to breathe slower and stopped crying. 'What are you talking about Winnie? What is with the hotel?', he began asking. 'Dennis', she started, looking at him, 'it's horrible. I will tell you later, but now we have to get to your parents as soon as possible, they're in danger'. Dennis couldn't understand. What was she talking about? 'How do you mean, in danger? Winnie, I need to know', he said.

She sighed, 'Ok, but you aren't going to like it.', she let go of him and took a few steps back. 'Please sit, it is shocking'. Dennis sat himself on a fallen tree and looked at her with a concerned face. 'Dennis, not long after you left with Mavis and Johnny, 12 heavy armored vehicles stopped in front of the hotel. Out of the vehicles came so much soldiers, can't tell how much. They were well armored. They wore silver plates against us werewolves, they had garlic spray to keep Drac and Vlad away. They started to attack us…', Winnie began crying again, 'They shot with tranquilizers, to knock us out. They…. They….', inhaled and exhaled a few times before regaining herself again, 'They captured the monsters and made them prisoners. I barely escaped. I took the secret exit while Drac tried to defend it. I'm the only one who made it out' She began crying again, louder than therefore.

Dennis couldn't believe his ears. The hotel, attacked? Soon after they left? He didn't saw any military vehicles driving to the hotel. How couldn't he haven't seen them? Now he didn't bother, his best friend was here in front of him in the worst condition he ever had seen, he couldn't let her sit there.

'Come on Winnie, we got to go back to my house. There you can tell the story to my parents. You can also recover from the trip you made. How did you actually find me?'. 'Well, I overheard your conversation with your parents what you were planning to do here' she said with a weak smile. 'Ok, I just wanted to know, now come, we've got to go.' Dennis said. He got hold of her furry paw before he changed into a bat. He lifted her up and quickly flew to the house.

 _Again time warp monsters, hold on!_

Dennis and Winnie arrived in the field near the house. When Dennis changed back into a bat, Winnie quickly tackled him. 'Winnie, what are…' Dennis tried to ask. 'Ssshh, or they will hear us', she hissed and she pointed to the house. Dennis didn't believe his eyes; in front of the house, there stood 2 or 3 armored vehicles and a couple of soldiers, well armored, and they looked as Winnie described. They wore silver plates and had garlic spray.

Dennis heard a yell. He immediately knew who's yell it was. It was Mavis. He heard her yelling and screaming, it was the most frightening thing he ever heard. He heard a shot being fired and it went silent. Seconds after that they heard the screams of Johnny as well, they heard plates falling and glass being shattered before another shot was fired. It went silent again.

Dennis tried to ran to the house. He wanted to save his parents, kill those motherfuckers who attacked them. But before he could do something, he was pinned down by Winnie. 'No Dennis, don't do it. You'll end just as your parents!', she hissed, trying to remain as silent as possible. Dennis knew he couldn't do anything. He wasn't the only one who had super strength, Winnie is a werewolf, so she also has it.

He tried to get up when he saw his parents getting dragged in the cars. He had to do something! He tried to yell, but his mouth was covered by one of the paws of Winnie. The cars drove off, away from the house. After they disappeared from sight, Winnie did let go of Dennis, who immediately began to fly after them. But Winnie knew it didn't help, because those cars are as soon as gone after they are out of sight.

Winnie was sitting at the entrance of the house when Dennis came back. Crying. He didn't found the cars. Winnie knew what was going through him, the same happened to her the day before, when the hotel got attacked. She quickly stood up and went to Dennis, who was still crying. She began to hug him, not a strong hug, but a loving one. Her soft, furry paws began patting his back. 'Ssh, come on Dennis, let's get inside before someone sees us.', she said.

They slowly went in and came to a horrible scene: the whole house, which first looked loving and inviting, looked know like a nuke blow up in it. The sheets of the bed of Dennis' parents were torn apart. The dinner table, which was covered beforehand, now lay in ruins and the food, cups and plates were spread across the kitchen. The living room, with its soft couch and lovely pillows were covered in scratches. Mavis probably tried to free herself before she got tranquilized.

Dennis couldn't believe it. The house he left a few hours ago was ruined, his parents were taken away from him and the hotel got attacked and captured the day before. He stopped crying, knowing that it wouldn't help. He and Winnie started cleaning, because they couldn't leave everything just like that.

After a few hours of cleaning and sometimes crying, the house was clean again. Dennis went to the store to get some meat for Winnie. After he came home, he and Winnie ate their meal and went to bed. Dennis was exhausted after what had happened that day, Winnie had made a long journey, so she was also exhausted. They both laid themselves in the bed that wasn't torn to shreds and fell asleep not long after.

 **Well guys, I didn't think that I had this chapter finished so quick! Sorry if I shocked you with what happened in this chapter. I hope you'll love it! Again, I try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. NOTE: next week Monday, school starts here in the Netherlands, I'm in year 4 of 6 now, so I'm going to be busy. Don't worry! I won't leave the story!**

 **Contact me if you have questions, ideas or just want to talk.**

 **(I'm still thinking for a name for the military group, if you have an idea, PM me as quick as possible)**

 **I hope I read you all later again Monsters, peace**


	3. Nightmare & at the Hotel

**And again, back with another chapter! WOOHOO!**

 ***Does weird dance***

 **Hehehe, you never saw that.**

 **Anyway I have again got some reviews who keep me pushing to write. I won't disappoint, promise.**

 **I'll need a few nights of sleep after this chapter I think, just to get some new inspiration. But ey, we'll see. I wrote the first 2 chapters in a few hours, so nothing can go wrong.**

 **I can't promise when I will update, again, school can be a b*tch**

 **I'll keep you updated when something happens, and if you want a good story to read, go to Daniel Shurtugal and read his story 'A new Zing rising', I absolutely love the story!**

 **Enough talking, start reading you monsters!**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Dennis was sitting in a chair, tied with metal shackles to it. His head hang low. He woke up and looked around. He saw his parents, Papa Drac, Grandpa Vlad, Wayne and Wanda, the Frankensteins and the invisible couple (you could see them because they were covered in paint) hanging from the old walls. Mavis looked up at him. 'Why didn't you save me Dennis? Now we all are dead because of you.' Dennis couldn't believe his ears, his fault? He wanted to help, but he was pinned down by Winnie and he knew at that time it was the best to remain silent. 'We trusted you, Dennis' Vlad said. Suddenly, a mysterious figure, dressed the same as the soldiers who kidnapped his parents, appeared in the room. He had a gun. 'Good you're awake, pathetic boy, the show was about to start', he said. He started shooting every single one of them. 'NOOOO', Dennis yelled, 'NOOOOO!' Everything went black. He heard a soft voice whispering: 'dennis….. Dennis….'_

'Dennis! DENNIS!' He suddenly woke up. He was all wet, his sweat covered his whole body and he almost fell out of bed. He regained his balance, sat up and looked around. His alarm clock said 12:00, he had slept very long. He looked to the other side. Winnie sat in the corner of the room, almost crying, and looked at him with a terrified and concerned look. 'Dennis, are you alright?', she said, almost whispering. 'Y-yes, I-I'm fine', he lied weakly, still thinking about his nightmare.

Winnie slowly stood up and walked to him. She sad herself next to him and said: 'No, you're not alright. You were screaming in your sleep, slashing your arms in every direction possible. So, I ask again, are you alright?'. Dennis knew lying didn't worked against her. '*sigh*, no, I'm not, I had this horrible nightmare, where I sad in a room, tied with metal shackles. I saw my family, your parents, our friends, hanged on a wall. They told me they were dead because of me, that they trusted me. Then a man came in, dressed like one of the soldiers and he started shooting them'. Dennis started crying. 'It's my fault that my parents are captured! They all are dead because of me!', he yelled.

Winnie couldn't see him like this. I was crying like a madman and screaming it was his fault. She jumped onto him. 'No it's not your fault! Even if you were there, you couldn't stop them. They were with far too many! Now please stop crying, it isn't going to make it any better...'.

She laid herself beside him and start slowly licking his cheeks, trying to calm him down. It worked. Dennis stopped crying and began breathing slower. 'Thanks Winnie.', he said blushing a little. 'No go and get some sleep, Dennis, if you don't mind, we are going to leave tomorrow. We will start traveling to the hotel.', she said with a soft voice. She then wrapped her furry paws around him and fell asleep.

Dennis completely calmed down when she wrapped her paws around him. He loved her soft fur touching him, making him warm. He did the same with her. Before he fell asleep, he softly kissed her forehead. 'That's for helping me Winnie, thank you very much'. He fell asleep not long after.

 _And we'll go to the hotel, let's see what is happening there, shall we?_

The hotel looked different, it didn't have his inviting look anymore. It looked dark and it seemed that no one lived within these walls other than death itself.

Inside the dungeons, Mavis woke up from her sleep. She looked around, not realizing where she was. 'Hello? Johnny, are you here?', she asked. 'Yes I'm here'. She turned around and saw Johnny standing up. 'Johnny, thank god you're alright.' She hugged him tightly. 'Do you have any idea where we are Hon?', Johnny asked. Mavis parted from him and started walking through the cell. She realized the looks of the old walls and noticed a small symbol on one of the bricks. 'We're at the hotel. But what are we doing here, I thought we left it yesterday?', She said. Johnny threw his hands in the air and shook his head. 'I don't know why we're here Hon, I only know that we were in the house yesterday before those weird looking dudes began storming in.' Mavis was thinking.

Those weird looking dudes? Yeah, she remembered them. She was walking through the living room before they stormed in. They grabbed her and started pulling her out of the living room. She tried to free herself while screaming and holding on to the couch before she was tranquilized. Not long after, they started to attack Johnny, who was just covering the table with plates, cups and food. He threw a few punches at them before he was tranquilized to. After that, they searched the house for Dennis, tearing one of the beds apart. They didn't find him, so they grabbed them and left.

'Well well, look who are awake, the monster couple', a voice said. Mavis was thrown out of her thoughts when she hearts him. 'Now stand up and don't think of doing anything stupid, or you'll end as dinner for the boss.'. They will end up as dinner for the boss? Was he a monster eating human or so?

The two stood up while their shackles made a tinkling sound. They walked to the bars and de guard opened the doors so they could walk through. They were led up some stairs before they arrived in the lobby. In the lobby stood hundreds of men, wearing the same sort of equipment like the guard. They started shouting and throwing stuff at Mavis and Johnny. After that they arrived in the Ball Room. They had a few pieces of rotten tomatoes hanging at their bodies. But they were not the only one. The other monsters already sat in the Ball Room, also covered in rotten fruits and vegetables.

'Sit', the guard ordered and they both did. They started to look around. Wayne and Wanda were sitting across them. They sat next to Vlad and Drac, who had a saddened and defeated look on their faces. The Invisible couple (now more visible due to paint) were a few chairs away, Murray wasn't there, he was in Egypt. The Frankensteins also weren't there. They hadn't arrived yet. 'I'm going to get the last pair boss' the guard said before walking away.

'Yes, and then, we can start our dinner.', something said with a dark, low voice. Mavis knew that voice far too well. At the end of the table, a huge humanoid bat was sitting on a big chair, legs and arms crossed, looking in the guards' direction. The guard gulped and quickly left the room. 'Bela', Mavis said, 'you're lucky that I'm tied up, otherwise I would have killed you.' Bela smiled at her. 'Remember me, stupid vampire bitch? Things changed a little, haven't they? Now you're the one who got their asses kicked.' 'How can you afford an army like this, it's very expensive these days' Johnny said, interrupting her. 'Glad you asked, you know, there is a reason why Dra-cunt-ula here is called Count. He has huge amounts of money. So I said, that when I had taken over the hotel, they would get enough money to buy a new house! And it worked, I took the hotel and they have their money. Because I gave them more than asked, they only will listen to my commands. Now I have this hotel, I will track every monster and put them here. I don't know what to with all of them, but I know I will love it'. His smile turned into evil laughter. 'Dennis, I hope you're alright', Mavis thought. 'When I break free from these shackles, I will break every. Single. Bone. In your body. You stupid fucker.' Dracula said. 'Oh, we'll see about that.', Bela said and he started laughing again.

 **YES, another chapter finished! Again, if you have any idea, tips, etc, just PM me. I absolutely want to thank every single one of you who leaves reviews telling me that I must continue. I hope to upload another chapter soon. See yall later Monsters, peace**


	4. A Zing & Dennis' friend

**Back with another chapter! I just can't stop writing; my inspiration is working way to hard!**

 **I want to thank you all (again) for loving this story. I only see good reviews and reviews telling me that they love it and that I should write further.**

 **So enough talking and start reading you monsters!**

 **Chapter 4**

Winnie woke up in bed and looked next to her; Dennis was already up. She looked at the clock: 22:00. She stood up, changed her clothes (she wore Mavis' pajama) and went to the kitchen.

Dennis making some sausages for her. He smiled at her when she came in. 'Good morning Winnie, did you sleep well?'. 'Yes, I did, but that doesn't matter, did you have any nightmares after you fell asleep?', she asked with a concerned face. Winnie was shocked after what happened last night and didn't want it to happen again. 'No, I didn't. You really helped last night Win, thank you.', Dennis said with a happy smile. 'Don't mention it', she said, 'I only don't want it to happen again. But if you have those nightmares again, talk to me, ok?'. Dennis nodded and said that the sausages were ready.

After Winnie and Dennis had eaten, they went going to pack their stuff for the trip to the hotel. Winnie made some food while Dennis began calling someone. 'Who are you going to call Dennis?'.

'I'm going to call a friend of mine. I met him last year at school, he is a nice guy and he knows the hotel too, so I'm sure he wants to help. He also is a sort of monster.' 'How do you mean, sort of?', Winnie asked. 'Well, he is a shapeshifter. His official form is human, but he can change in all sort of animals.' 'Just like you actually, but without fangs', Winnie said. 'Yeah, sort of.'

Winnie was getting herself ready when she heard Dennis talking. 'I know Ryan, I heard it yesterday from Winnie.' '…..' 'Yeah, my friend from the hotel'. She became a little disappointed when she heard the word "friend". 'We were just going to head for the hotel.' '…..' 'Of course you can help, that's why I called you.' '…..' 'I don't mind if you fly to us, but be careful, I don't want someone to spot you. You know what happened at school when those bullies saw you change….' Winnie began thinking. He once said that his school accepted monsters, but if that was so, then why didn't Dennis that someone spotted his friend Ryan? Something happened at school and he didn't tell her. She wanted to know what happened.

After a few minutes, Dennis hang up and Winnie walked over to him. 'What did happen at school?' Dennis gave her a shocked look. 'Euhm…... nothing Winnie, why are you asking?' 'Dennis, you are a terrible liar. I heard your conversation with this "Ryan" and you said that you didn't want that the same thing that happened at school will happen now. What happened at school Dennis?' Dennis saw her concerned face and knew he had to tell her. 'Well, at school, you always have those few people who never accepted the monsters. Ryan and I were eating in the canteen when those people approached us. They began making fun of us and started throwing food. I told Ryan to ignore them, but when I looked at him, his eyes flashed yellow and thick, black smoke started to appear and the bullies began to ran away, screaming that he was going to eat them.' 'But what happened to him then? Did he change into a bear or something?' 'I don't know, he never told me and I never saw it. I only saw his eyes chanig into a yellow color, nothing more. I don't want it to happen again.'

Winnie knew enough, his friend was a shapeshifter. Not someone you come past every day. Now she knew, sort of, what happened at school. But in what kind of animal did he change scare the bullies immediately away?

'He is on his way now.', Dennis said, 'When he arrives, we'll get our stuff and leave. But one question Winnie.' Winnie looked at him with her sky blue eyes. 'Are your brothers also at the hotel, or were they taken away?' 'They took them away to a base not far from here. I followed them, trying to rescue them, but when I realized where I was, I went searching for you, knowing you would help me.'

Dennis stared at her beautiful eyes and began to blush al little. He realized her clothes were still dirty from yesterday. 'Maybe you should change your clothes Win, you're still dirty from your trip.', he said. 'Yeah, your right, I'm going to shower myself…', she said '…and don't you dare to look while I'm doing that, or you will be laying on the ground, getting kicked.', she warned him.

Dennis laughed a little bit and said he would never do such a thing. 'I can wash your clothes, so you can wear them again when your done showering', he suggested. 'Ok', she answered. She went to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

 _And again, time travel! Man, I'm doing this way too much. I'm going to get dizzy from all this spinning._

'Dennis, I'm finished showering, are my clothes clean?!', Winnie yelled from behind the locked door. 'Hold on a sec, I'm coming!', he yelled back and quickly grabbed her clothes. Standing in front of the door, he knocked a few times before Winnie opened the door a little bit, just enough to grab the clothes. 'Thank you, Zing Zing', and she closed the door again.

Dennis heart began to beat faster. 'She just called me Zing Zing', he whispered to himself. He felt a warm feeling inside him and his heart beaded faster than ever. He didn't know what to say back. 'N-no problem', he almost whispered.

After a while he heard the door being opened. 'Well Dennis, how do I look?', Winnie asked. Dennis didn't know what to say. She looked way better than before. Her fur was soft, cozy and stood up a little, because she just dried it. Her face was beautiful with a soft smile and her, again beautiful, sky blue eyes. Her clothes, which were awful when he discovered her yesterday, were now all clean again. She wore a pink, short sleeved shirt, which ended at her knees, with a black, leather belt. On her shirt was a white skull with crossbones. Her hair at the top of her head was tied together in a single ponytail.

Dennis said nothing, he couldn't stop admiring her beauty. 'Winnie….. I…. I….' Dennis stuttered. Winnie giggled, knowing Dennis couldn't stop watching her. Dennis calmed himself down. 'Winnie, I don't know what to say. You look even more than beautiful.' He felt his heart racing. He looked at her beautiful, sky blue eyes, she did the same to him. For a second, they saw a pink swirl in each other's eyes.

They both stood there, staring at each other, thinking about what they just saw. Dennis slowly moved to Winnie. Winnie didn't know what to do, she just stood there, waiting on what was about to happen. Dennis came closer and closer and Winnie also began walking to him. Dennis grabbed her and pulled her close and kissed her. Winnie wasn't shocked, she sank into the kiss and it felt like all her worries flew away. They kiss became passionate. This is what both wanted for a long time. Now, they had zinged and they knew what this meant. They would never leave each other; they would spend all of their time together.

*knock knock* Dennis and Winnie parted, blushing furiously. Dennis grabbed her paw and pulled her with him to the front door. He opened it and there stood a tall boy. He had dark brown hair and was as old as Dennis, around 15 years old. He wore a leather jacket with a dark green shirt underneath it. He wore long jeans and black sneakers. His eyes had different colors. He looked dangerous, because of his length, but he had a kind smile across his face. He looked like someone you could always trust, even in the hardest of times.

'Ryan it's so good to see you!', Dennis said while giving him a quick hug. 'It's good to see you to man. When I heard the hotel got attacked, I immediately thought about you. I thought something happened to you. And I'm sorry for your parents, I'm sure we'll find them.' While he said that he put his hand on Dennis' shoulder.

'Thanks Ryan, you're a good friend. And don't worry, I'm fine.'

Dennis let Ryan in and closed the door.

'I want to introduce you to Winnie' Dennis said while he grabbed Winnie's paw. Ryan looked surprised. 'Dennis, you didn't say she was a werewolf, but I don't mind, you two look cute together.' He smiled at them and Winnie blushed a little. Ryan didn't know they just kissed and now he called them cute, and he was right, Winnie and Dennis are one the most perfect couples you can ever imagine.

'Winnie, are you coming we're leaving!' Dennis yelled. Winnie snapped out of her thoughts. 'I'm coming Dennis!' She ran to the door and closed it behind her. The journey started.

 **Pfiew, this was a hard one to write. What do you think of this Ryan guy? Can he be trusted? What exactly happened at school with him?**

 **I'm not going to say anything; you'll have to wait for the answers. Stay tuned for the next update, you'll never see him coming.**

 **I spend a little more time in making this chapter, because I was thinking of a new character and how he looked, etc. I hope you like him!**

 **Well, that's it for now, if you have any complains, tips or just want to talk, just PM me.**

 **I hope to read all you monster soon, peace**


	5. Ryan's secret & and back at the hotel

**Damn, I'm writing way too much. In a few days so much chapters! My head is almost exploding from the inspiration and the ideas!**

 **I thank every, single one of you for supporting me and telling to continue. Thank you so much!**

 **Enough talking and start reading monsters!**

 **Chapter 5**

'Guys, I have a plan', Dennis began when Winnie closed the door behind her, 'I asked Winnie where her brothers were and she mentioned they were near us, in a base. We first go there, to free them. We can't just go to the hotel ourselves and attack it, we need more monsters than just the three of us', he said with a serious face. 'Ok', Winnie answered, 'but you need to know, it's heavenly fortified, we can't just burst in there, we need a plan'. 'We're going to plan our attack when we get there, we'll need to see it first.' Dennis said. 'Well, what are we waiting for? Let's save your brothers!' Ryan said and they began to walk. Winnie knew the way, so she leaded them, while Dennis held her paw.

They were walking for quite some time now. They didn't talk, they were lost in their thoughts. They were thinking about what will happen once they arrived at the base. Will it work? Were Winnie's brothers going to be free, or will they stay imprisoned, with Dennis, Winnie and Ryan?

'Hey Ryan', Dennis suddenly began, 'what actually happened at school? I never got the chance to really ask and I didn't see it either.' Ryan looked at him. He knew they would discover his secret, even if he didn't tell them. '*sigh*, we shapeshifters have "ultimate forms", forms we can change into when we're very angry, that moment at school Dennis, or whenever we want. The problem is, when we're angry, we can't control our ultimate forms and we will kill or wound everyone we'll see. I changed a little bit into that form when those bullies where annoying us, but as soon as they ran away, I wasn't angry anymore and I could control myself again.' He looked at Dennis and Winnie, who had an interested look on their faces.

'Why didn't you show me your ultimate form Ryan?', Dennis asked with a worried face. 'Well, because or "ultimate forms" aren't the everyday animals on this planet. They are the mythical creatures you hear from legends or read in stories. My dad's ultimate form is a Hydra, a mythical creature from the Greek mythology. My mother's ultimate form is a Unicorn, a mythical creature from different mythologies, like the Persians. And mine mythical form, well, you'll see.', Ryan told with a weak smile on his face. His face said he didn't want to talk about it anymore, so Dennis and Winnie stopped asking questions.

They continued walking towards the base. 'Why aren't we flying towards the base? We could get there quicker.', Dennis asked, when he suddenly realized he still could fly to it. 'Because', Winnie began and grabbed his arm before he could change into a bat, 'they have AA guns against flying creatures. Whoever their boss is, he knows enough about us monsters, otherwise those soldiers never came so prepared.'

 _What mythical creature could Ryan be? We'll see soon. Let's go to the hotel and see how the situation there is, shall we?_

At the hotel, Johnny and Mavis were sitting in their cells. They had their ''dinner'', if you want to call it a dinner. They got little food, while Bela got everything he wanted. Mavis, Dracula and Vlad only got a cup of blood, Johnny some vegetables. The Werewolves only got a small piece of meat and the Frankensteins only got an omelet. A poor meal.

'I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU IF I BREAK FREE, YOU HEAR ME?! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!', Mavis shouted while standing at the entrance of their cell. She sighed and went to Johnny and sat herself next to him. She began crying. 'What are we going to do Johnny? *sniff* We can't get away from here and we don't know what happened to Dennis'. Johnny hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. He grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. 'I guess the only thing we can do is wait Honey. I'm sure Dennis is fine, he is a fighter, we saw that ten years ago when he kicked Bela's ass.', he laughed a little bit thinking about the memory. 'Thanks Johnny, I love you' Mavis said and she gave him a quick kiss.

Next to their cell, they heard crying. Mavis, who still had her vampire strength, punched a hole in the wall so they could see who was crying. It was Wanda. She was sitting on the bed and beside her sat Wayne, holding her paw and trying to comfort her.

'Wanda, are you alright?', Mavis asked. The answer was obvious of course, but Mavis didn't know Wanda's children were taken away from her and Wayne. Wanda shook her head. 'No, my children are taken away from me and I don't know where they went. They only thing I know is that Winnie escaped, because Drac told me he defended her when she took the secret exit.' Wanda began to cry louder. Mavis realized something.

'Wanda, if Winnie escaped, she probably went to Dennis! I saw her standing when Dennis, Johnny and I were talking about the Black Forest. She knew we were going there, so she probably found Dennis! She warned him, of course and wanted to warn us to, but she came too late to warn us!', Mavis almost yelled. Wanda went silent and looked at her. 'Well, if she found Dennis, then they are probably one their way to free us!' Wanda said, just loud enough so she didn't alert the guard. Her mood slightly improved now she knew Winnie was alright. But she still didn't know what happened to her other 449 children.

'But what happened with the others?', Wayne asked before Wanda could. 'Well, I heard from one of that "the package" had arrived at the base in the Black Forrest. It could be them.', Johnny said. 'Johnny, why didn't you tell me you heard that?', Mavis asked. 'Because I thought they were talking about a fucking gun delivery or some shit.' Johnny answered while throwing his hands up. 'Well, if they are there, Dennis and Winnie are going to that base. They can't attack us just on their own.', Mavis said, 'they're fine, trust me.' Mavis said with a smile on her face. 'Yeah, you're right Mavis. Thank you', Wanda said before she and Wayne went to bed to sleep. 'Shall we also trying to get some sleep Hon?', Johnny asked. 'Yeah, I'm feeling exhausted', Mavis answered and they both gave each other a kiss before they went asleep.

 **That's it for today, another chapter done!**

 **I'm still thinking for a name of the militia and I need it for the next chapter, so if you have any ideas, pm me as quickly as you can or leave it in the review!**

 **And also something to think about: what is Ryan's "ultimate form"? If you know it, don't spoil anything about it in the reviews or I will eat you. Nah, just kidding, but don't tell. You don't want to ruin the surprise for other readers, do you?**

 **Well that's it, I hope to read all you monsters later, peace!**


	6. Freeing Winnie's brothers

**WARNING: This is a bloody chapter. If you can't take bloody themes to well, I recommend you not to continue! You have been warned!**

 **And back again with another chapter! I love writing this story and my inspiration can't stop working!**

 **This took me a little longer to make, because my inspiration needed to catch up with me. But as always, enough talking and start reading monsters!**

 **Chapter 6**

Wilbur sat in his cage among his other brothers. He was exhausted and he had small burn marks from his last torture. The guards were forcing him to work with him, forcing him to help them seeking Dennis, but he would rather get burned by silver then help those fuckers searching his friend.

Wanye had also a few burn marks, but not from torture. He tried to escape a few times, but these guys are far too well prepared. In their steel cell, he tried to dig a way out, only to stumble on a small sheet of silver underneath the dirt, behind the walls the same and the bars of their cell had a small core of silver, preventing them from bending it.

'This sucks', Wilbur began, 'how are we ever going to get out of this place? These guys are way too good!'. 'Sis is probably searching for Dennis, Wil, so they can free us.' Wanye answered. 'But how will they free us? These guys are well prepared! They definitely need more monsters than just the two of them.' Wilbur said.

'Wait…...', Wanye began sniffing in the air, 'do you smell that?' Wilbur also began sniffing and when he smelled it, he looked with a hopeful face to his brother. 'It's Winnie and Dennis!' All of his brothers' ears went up when they heard that sentence.

Dennis, Winnie and Ryan arrived at a large open spot in the middle of the forest and they couldn't believe their eyes: in the middle of the spot stood a gigantic base. It had large concrete walls with sniper towers on it. They could see a large, steel door, guarded by a few soldiers. On the walls stood a logo: A large skeleton hand holding a vampire, who looked like Dracula, by his throat. The vampire had a death expression on his face. Below it stood a name: 'Death's Army'.

 _(Thanks to Bigj200016 his suggestions I came to this name, Thanks!)_

Winnie growled. 'There is the base, here do they hold my brothers. Dennis, what is…...', her mouth got covered by Dennis' hand. They saw a truck arrive at the gate and Dennis wanted to hear what the driver said to the guards. 'Got a delivery for Commander Sinned.', a grumpy voice said. 'Alright, we'll open the gate to let you through'. One of the guards grabbed his walkie-talkie and gave the command to open the gates. The truck disappeared behind them and they closed again.

 _(And again, thanks to Bigj200016 I have a new character, so props to him/her! Sinned is also Dennis backwards and its a reference to the anime Hellsing)_

Dennis got his hand off of Winnie's mouth. 'Sorry', he quickly said. 'Don't mind it, the plan Dennis?' 'Well, as far as I can tell there is only one entrance. We can't burst in, those guys are well equipped. We need to go stealthy. Ryan, we only need your ultimate form when there is no other choice.' Ryan nodded with a serious expression on his face. 'I'll change myself into a mouse and I will search for your brothers Winnie. You and Ryan will clear the walls, so they can't call in any sniper support when we get discovered. After you give me your sign you two are done, I'll free your brothers and we'll escape. But first, we got to take those guards out. Ryan, we two will take care of those guards. Got it?' 'Got it', they both answered. Before the three went their own ways, Dennis and Winnie kissed. 'Everything is going to be alright', Dennis said when they parted. He gave her a quick kiss, changed into a mouse and disappeared in the darkness. Ryan changed himself into a black wolf, not surprised about what just happened. 'C'mon, we got to go.'

Dennis approached the guards as well did Ryan. There were 4 guards. 2 standing on each side of the road. Dennis approached them on the left side, Ryan did from the right. Dennis, in his tiny format, stood himself between the two. He quickly changed himself back, snap the first one's neck and bit the second guard in his neck, killing him instantly. The two guards on the other side saw this and tried to raise the alarm, but before they could do it, Ryan jumped onto them in his wolf form and began biting them in their necks, killing them instantly also.

Dennis changed himself into a bat, as well did Ryan. Dennis grabbed Winnie, flew up the wall, putted her on it and went down, beginning his search to find her brothers. Ryan landed beside Winnie, he looked at her and said: 'See you on the other side'. He went to the left and Winnie went to the right, both trying to remain as silent as possible.

'Dude, I'm telling you, they're getting close!', Wilbur whispered excitedly. 'But I also smell an unknown boy, he was with them, so we probably can trust him', Wanye replied.

Dennis was running, in his mouse form of course, through the base, trying to find the brothers of Winnie. He ran through soldiers' legs, underneath vehicles and went inside a building, probably the head of the base. He explored every room before he went down stairs, into the basement. There he went through a small crack in a steal door and saw them. Hundreds of werewolf pups and teens imprisoned in tiny holding cells and two guards patrolling them.

'He is here!', Wanye hissed loud enough for a guard to hear. 'Who is here?', he asked with suspicion. 'Nobody', Wilbur quickly said. The guard grabbed Wilbur by his throat and pushed him up against the wall. 'I'll ask again, who is here?!', he yelled while tightening his grip on Wilbur's throat. Wilbur smiled at him and then he heard whispering in his ear. 'Me'.

Dennis snapped the guards neck. His dead body fell to the ground and Dennis quickly ran to the other one before he could get away. He jumped onto him. 'Where are the keys?!' he yelled while pinning him down. The guard said nothing; he spat Dennis in his face. 'Then we'll do it the other way.' He pulled the guard's silver protection of his body and turned to Wilbur. 'Go ahead, make him answer.', he said. 'With pleasure…', Wilbur replied back.

After a few minutes of horrible and terrible screaming, which went unheard because of the sound blocking walls, which kept the howling of the pups in the basement, the guard said where the keys were. 'Thank you, now you'll get your treat.' Dennis said before snapping his neck. He went to the room where the keys were and opened the cells of the werewolf children. When he arrived at the last cell, he expected to see a few werewolf children waiting for him, but he saw someone else.

It was a werewolf, but not like the others. It was a girl. She wore a black dress with a white skull printed on it. Her fur was darker then Winnie's. She had purple eyes with small pieces of blue in it.

When she saw Dennis opening the cell door, she immediately jumped onto him, giving him thanking licks. 'Stop, that tickles', Dennis said between the licks. She immediately came off of him. Dennis stood up and whipped his face clean. 'I'm sorry, but I don't recognize you. Who are you?', Dennis asked. 'I'm Sara and I'm a cousin of them.', and she pointed at the other werewolves, 'you must be that ''Dennis'' boy they were talking about the past 15 minutes.', she stated. 'Yes, I am. But we have to move quickly…', Dennis answered when he heard the call of Winnie, 'the others are probably waiting for me.

Dennis and the other werewolves quickly made their way out of the building, killing a few soldiers along the way. When they came out of the building, they saw hundreds of rifles pointing at them.

Dennis and the others stood still. They were trapped. Dennis his eyes flashed across the heads of the soldiers, trying to spot Winnie or Ryan. Out of the crowd came an old looking man, he had grey hear and a full grown grey mustache. An eye patch covered his right eye, where also a huge scar went through, like a werewolf had scratched his eye. He was more armored then his fellow soldiers. Alongside him, a pair of soldiers held Winnie and Ryan, who tried to escape, but failed at it.

'Well well well, look what we have here. A failed attempt to save your pathetic friends, vampire boy. You really thought your plan was going to succeed with only a werewolf and a shapeshifter? I mean, c'mon! You really need more than that', the man yelled with a grumpy, low and dark voice before bursting into laughter and the soldiers began laughing also. The commander calmed himself and continued: 'I'm the commander of this post, Commander Sinned, and you, little fucker, messed with the wrong guy.' Winnie growled a little. 'Shut it, bitch!', Sinned yelled and he smacked her in the face and the soldiers began to laugh. Dennis tried to attack Sinned, but was quickly held back by the other werewolves.

Dennis looked with disgust at the commander, he wanted to tear him apart. He suddenly remembered what he said to Ryan. '…we only need your ultimate form when there is no other choice…'. He looked at Ryan and Ryan looked back. Dennis nodded slowly. Ryan immediately knew what Dennis was thinking and nodded back.

Ryan's eyes turned into bright yellow with a black line running through it, like an eye of a reptile. Black smoke began to appear around his and soon began to cover the entire crowd. When the black smoke disappeared, the soldiers looked at the spot where Ryan stood, but he was gone. They looked up and saw Ryan's ultimate form.

Above them, I giant creature floated in midair. It had huge wings with each a length of 5 meters. His eyes were bright yellow and his body had a length of almost 15 meters. His thick skin had a dark red color. On his head he had white spikes, which ran all the way too his tail. In his beak, he had hundreds of razor sharp teeth. Nobody could believe his eyes. 'He is a… a…' Dennis mumbled.

'A DRAGON!', a soldier yelled pointing at Ryan's ultimate form. 'EVERYBODY, SEARCH COVER', Dennis yelled and he, Winnie and the rest of the werewolves quickly began to ran for cover. Ryan let out a huge roar before he began attacking the soldiers. The soldiers began to ran around like little bugs, but nobody could escape. Sinned quickly ran into the building, heading towards the communication room. He activated the alarm and grabbed the radio. 'We need immediate air support at Outpost Omega, I repeat, we need immediate air support at Outpost Omega! Send in all helicopters!'

 _And we go to the hotel!_

Bela sat behind his desk, thinking about what he would do with his prisoners. Suddenly, the phone rang. 'Yes?', he asked calmly. 'THIS IS COMMANDER SINNED FROM OUTPOST OMEGA, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, I REPEAT, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! I NEED IMMEDIATE SUPPORT, WE HAVE TOO MANY CASUALTIES. I REPEAT, WE NEED…...'. The line went dead. 'HELLO?! OUTPOST OMEGA, DO YOU COPY?', he yelled. He tried several times before he gave up. He putted his phone down and called in a commander. 'Yes Sir?', the commander asked. 'Send all troops and supplies to the hotel, reinforce everything. They're coming.', Bela said. 'Who are coming sir?', the commander asked. 'The monsters from Outpost Omega.'

 _And back to the battle!_

20 helicopters arrived at the post and fired everything they had the dragon. But all the monster nerds etc. know, the dragon's skin is impenetrable. Nothing worked, Ryan took down the one helicopter after the other. On the ground, Dennis noticed something. The soldiers' silver plates were laying on the ground. Because of the heat of the fire, the silver plates were burning through their suits, burning their skin. 'EVERYBODY, THEY AREN'T WEARING SILVER ANYMORE, ATTACK!'. The other werewolves immediately noticed the same as Dennis and began to attack. No soldier escaped the rampage of the wolves, Winnie, Ryan and Dennis.

Dennis found the Commander inside the building, who was trying to escape through a secret exit. He grabbed him and threw him outside of the building. 'Let's fight, old fucker.', Dennis said. Sinned saw there was no other way then to fight. He wanted to grab his gun, but Dennis quickly moved to him and kicked it out of his hand. Sinned quickly grabbed his knife and so the fight had begun.

Sinned ran towards Dennis and tried to stab him with his knife, but Dennis dodged it and gave him a few, quick blows. Sinned tripped and fell, but quickly stood back up and began another charge. This time, he cut Dennis in his arm. Dennis felt his arm bleed a little, but he ignored it. Sinned began to charge, again. (Seriously, does this guy never learn?) Dennis blocked his knife, broke his arm, which made the knife drop out of his hand. Sinned screamed from the pain but was quickly shut when Dennis kicked him in the nuts. (OUWCH, that must have hurt). Sinned fell to the ground and didn't move. He had so much pain, that he couldn't move anymore.

The battle was over, not a single soldier had survived. They all got torn apart by the werewolves or got burned alive by the fire of Ryan. All the werewolves, Winnie, Ryan and Sara stood around Dennis and Sinned. 'Let's go, we're heading for the hotel. We're going to free our parents.', Dennis mumbled. 'But Dennis, what about him?', Winnie asked pointing at Sinned. 'Enough people died today Winnie, besides…', Dennis began and he walked over to the body of Sinned. He broke both of his legs before returning. 'That's for hitting my girlfriend fucker'. He turned to Winnie and continued: '…besides, he can't walk anymore, so he is dead anyway. Now let's go, I want to free my parents.'

The werewolves, Winnie and Dennis, Ryan and Sara began to walk away. But Sinned began crawling. He was heading for his gun. He stuck out his hand, but before he could grab it, it was kicked away. 'You know; I think you must be killed right away'. Sinned looked up and saw Dennis standing in front of him. 'Winnie, you want a bite?' 'No thank you Zing Zing, I'm already full from those other guys.' Winnie answered while coming over to him. 'Sara, you?' She shook her head and said the same as Winnie. 'Well, this leaves me with no other choice.' Dennis said. 'No, please. Don't!'. Sinned cried. 'What, killing you? I already kicked your ass. That's enough for me. But for the other 549 prisoners you had, it's a different story.' Dennis said. He looked over to the other werewolves and nodded.

The werewolf pups and teens began to attack Sinned. Terrible screaming began to fill the air as Sinned got torn apart by hundreds of werewolves. After a few seconds it went silent, but you still could hear flesh being torn apart and bones being broken. 'Thanks for protecting me Dennis', Winnie said as she cuddled herself against Dennis. 'Don't mention it, I would never let someone hurt you, you're the love of my life. I want to spent the rest of my life with you Winnie.', Dennis replied. Winnie couldn't hold herself anymore and began to kiss Dennis passionately. Dennis moved along with it and they didn't about to care that the other werewolves were watching.

After a few minutes they parted and began to blush furiously when they noticed they were getting looked at. Wilbur and Wanye walked over to Dennis. 'Welcome to the family Dennis', they both said as they patted his back.

The group continued their journey towards the hotel. Dennis had his arm around Winnie and Winnie cuddled herself in his arms. But, they weren't the only love birds there. Before they started, Dennis and Winnie noticed something between Ryan and Sara; in the few seconds that they looked at each other, their eyes swirled pink for a split second. Now, Ryan and Sara were walking alongside each other, talking and looking each other in the eyes. Ow yes, love is definitely in the air!

 **MY GOD this took me long to write! I enjoyed it so much! Now, I don't have any inspiration anymore, so it will take me a few days before I'll start writing again.**

 **On the 5th of September, my school will start again, which means less time to write. But I will try to write as much as possible in the weekends!**

 **But that's it for today Monsters, read you all later, peace!**


	7. More love & a shocking discovery

**Oh monsters! It has been a very long time! I had inspiration, but school prevented me from writing. But now I'm back and I have (finally) the time to write!**

 **I want to start a second story, but I don't have any inspiration now.**

 **Now, don't expect that I will write more often now. School is still a pain in the ass and this is one of the rare moments I can write.**

 **But enough talking and start reading monsters!**

 **Chapter 7**

They had been walking for weeks now, heading for the hotel. They couldn't take the train, because they had no money with them. They walked at night and slept at day. Every evening, Dennis, Winnie, Sara and Ryan went hunting for food, while Wilbur and Wanye took care of the werewolf pups.

They were in Austria now. Because all are monsters, they also have huge agility, which made them travel faster than the average human. It was 2 o'clock in the night. They stopped at an open spot where they found an abandoned base.

'This is the fourth abandoned base we discovered since last week!', Dennis said while he looked at the base. 'They are probably heading for the Hotel, knowing that we would kick their asses', Winnie said with a grimace on her furry face. 'We should look for some food, it's going to be light soon.', Sara suggested.

Wilbur and Wanye started a fire, while the others went looking for food. Dennis and Winnie went into the base and Ryan and Sara went hunting in the forest.

'Winnie, can you smell something?', Dennis asked while looking at his Zing. 'Well, there are a few energy bars at the second floor and a vending machine at the communication room.', Winnie answered while sniffing the air. 'Let's hope that the lovebirds in the forest find some food', Dennis said while he looked at the forest. Winnie chuckled a little. 'Yeah, it's obvious that they like each other, even when they try to deny it. Now c'mon, let's get that little food what is inside this building before I eat you Dennis, I'm starving.' She grabbed Dennis' arm and yanked him into the building.

Sara and Ryan were running together, trying to catch a smell of a prey. Ryan suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. He took off, heading in the direction where they came from. Sara was running behind him, barely keeping up with him. Ryan stopped and dived into some bushes, followed by Sara. 'What… did…. you…... smell?', Sara tried to ask, still breathing intense from the run. Ryan put a hand on her mouth and pointed to a group of deer in front of them. There were 4 of them, adults and they had a lot of muscles. 'You think that's enough for all of us?', Ryan asked while he got his hand of off her mouth. Sara nodded a little bit while looking into his eyes.

'Those eyes', she thought, 'they are so beautiful and caring. I can't stop looking at them, I just can't. They have so many colors, blue, brown, orange, green….'. 'Sara!', Ryan hissed, trying to keep as silent as possible, 'do you understand what I just said?'. 'Sorry Ryan, was a little lost in thoughts, what did you say?', she answered. Ryan looked a little worried at her, but then told her what he had said. 'I said, if you take the right side and I take the left, we can easy take 2 of the 4 down, we'll chase the other 2. Got it?' Sara nodded, still staring into Ryan's eyes, thinking about him.

Dennis and Winnie were still walking in the building, holding a few energy bars. Now, they were heading for the communication room. In the room, they found the vending machine, which held a few drinks and some food. They broke the glass, grabbed the food, put it in the bag they still had since they started the journey and they left, heading towards the others.

Winnie put her paw in Dennis' hand and let her head rest on his arm. She began to feel a warm feeling inside her. Pulled his hand out of her grip and quickly wrapped it around her, giving her a warm and nice hug. He kissed her forehead and said: 'The others are busy hunting; so how do you think about a game of chase after we brought the food to the camp?' Winnie nodded quickly and pulled him in for a kiss. 'What does the winner get?', she asked after they parted. 'Euuuh….', Dennis said while blushing a little. Winnie giggled. 'I'm kidding, spending time with you is the best thing I have, no price can overthrow that.' Dennis smiled and gave her a quick kiss. 'I love you Win'. 'I love you too Zing.'

In the woods, Sara and Ryan caught the deer and were heading for the camp. Sara couldn't get Ryan of off her mind. Ryan was asking himself why Sara seemed off guard. 'Sara, is there something wrong?', he asked while looking at her. 'Huh…. what? Euhm…. no no, of course not', she quickly said. 'Sara, you seem to be off guard, you weren't listening when I was talking to you', his face had a worried look. Sara tried to say something, but she was shut when the group of werewolf pups pulled one of the deer away. Wilbur and Wanye headed towards them. 'We're sorry, we tried to stop them, but when they smelled the deer, they just took off…' 'Don't mention it, they are silent for now, do you want some deer to? We still have 3 left.' Ryan answered. He gave the deer to Wilbur and Wanye. He then turned to Sara and with a worried face he said: 'We talk later, okay?'. He gave her a small rub over her head and then went to the fire to prepare dinner.

Dennis and Winnie arrived at the camp and saw that Ryan and Sara were already there. 'Well, guess that playing chase will happen after dinner.' Dennis said.

 _Let's go to the hotel shall we?_

Bela was sitting in her office while a guard came in. 'Sir, everything is prepared and we are ready.' 'Good, good….', Bela answered, still thinking about something. 'Is there something wrong sir?', the guard asked. Bela was silent for a minute before he answered: 'No, I was thinking, we only can win against those monsters if we have our own monsters as well.' He looked at the guard with a dark smile across his face. 'You know what you have to do, McAllan', Bela said. 'But sir, it's very unstable, we…..'. 'THIS IS AN ORDER, OR DO YOU WANT TO END LIKE YOUR PALLS FROM OUTPOST OMEGA?!', Bela yelled. The guard gulped. 'N-no, s-sir, we'll start right away.', and the guard left the office.

 _And back to the others!_

They just finished eating the deer and were throwing the bones away. While Dennis and Winnie went playing, Ryan walked over to Sara. 'Can we talk now?', he asked with a worried face. Sara sighed. 'Well, I don't know how to say this, but when you were talking to me, I was thinking about you, Ryan.' She looked at Ryan, who's face just turned into a soft smile. 'I-I don't know what was happening. I was looking into your eyes and I was just taken away by them. I lo…..' Ryan grabbed Sara's arm and pulled her close, giving her a kiss. Sara was surprised, but sank in and Ryan threw his arms around her furry neck.

Winnie and Dennis were standing behind a tree, looking at the two lovebirds kissing. 'How cute, I knew this was going to happen!', Dennis whispered to his Zing, trying to be as quiet as possible. 'Well, are we going to stand here or are we going to play Dennis?', Winnie asked with an annoyed look. Dennis chuckled. 'You know, you're very cute when you annoyed. Maybe I should annoy you more often.' And before Winnie could react, Dennis took off. 'You little….', Winnie said and she took off too, chasing him.

Dennis kept running, knowing that Winnie was chasing him. He dodged several small bushes before stopping at a big tree and climbing in it. In sat himself in the top and began to wait.

Winnie was running, following the smell of her Zing. She stopped and sniffed the air, trying to find him. She knew he was sitting in the tree, but she pretended she didn't know about it and ran away.

Dennis saw Winnie take off and climbed out of the tree after she disappeared. But before he knew, he was tackled and pushed into the ground by Winnie. 'Stupid, did you really think that was going to work? I have super smell, remember?' Dennis chuckled. 'I didn't forget, it was my plan to be found.', he said and he quickly pushed Winnie into the ground and now his was sitting on her. 'The winner shall receive her price…' he said and he kissed her passionately. Winnie sank in and wrapped her furry arms around his neck.

The sun began to rise slowly. Dennis and Winnie parted and headed back to camp, holding each other's hand/paw. Luckily, there was a cave nearby where they all could sleep, so the sun wouldn't bother them. Winnie and Dennis were the last to arrive. They saw Ryan and Sara lying together, arms wrapped around each other. Dennis grabbed his phone and quickly took a picture. Dennis and Winnie kissed and went sleeping in the same way as Ryan and Sara.

 _The next evening_ _(they are monsters, so don't give me that look)_

Dennis woke up and stretched out. The sun was about to set, so it was a perfect time to wake up. He looked beside him and saw Winnie, still sleeping. Not trying to wake her up, he stood up and dressed himself. At that moment, Ryan woke up also and looked at Dennis. 'Dennis, were are you going?' 'Getting breakfast, want to help?' 'I'm awake now, so why not?' Ryan answered and stood up carefully and dressed himself. The sun went down and they came out of the cave and began looking for breakfast.

'How was your first kiss Ryan?', Dennis said and Ryan looked at him with a confused face. 'I don't know what you're talking about', he answered. 'Don't fool my Ryan, Winnie and I saw you and Sara kissing. How was it?' 'You spied on me?!', Ryan almost yelled. 'Dude, we heard you two talking and went looking, when we found you, you were kissing. Calm down.' Dennis quickly answered. 'OK, but to answer your question. It felt…. amazing, the best feeling I ever had!', Ryan said. 'I'm happy for you man, and I know how it feels. Now, let's go hunting, I want to be back at the cave before those two girls wake up.'

After a while, Dennis and Ryan returned with some rabbits and berries. Winnie and Sara were still sleeping. They woke them up, received and gave kisses, and then woke the others. After they had eaten, they packed their stuff and started to walk. Heading for the Hungarian border.

They were walking for a while now, following the path. Suddenly, they heard something. It sounded like a group of hikers, so they continued walking, but they were greeted with something else. It was a group of 50 soldiers, soldiers of Death's Army, heading for the abandoned base, with a few trucks and a tank. There were also a few monsters with them, they were dressed like them and seemed in a sort of trance. When they saw Dennis and the others, they quickly pointed their rifles at them.

'DON'T MOVE OR WE'LL SHOOT!', one of them yelled. Dennis and the group were with more monsters, but the soldiers had a tank and that thing could blow the entire group in pieces, so they had no other choice; they threw their hands up into the air. But before the soldiers could do something, two white furry creatures emerged from the bushes and attacked the soldiers with lighting speed. One of them went into the tank and killed the crew while the other took care of the soldiers.

The few monster soldiers were quickly tackled by Winnie and Dennis before they could get hurt, because Dennis and Winnie recognized them, they were Uncle Griffin, Uncle Wayne and Uncle Murray.

But the uncles didn't recognize them and tried everything to escape. They failed and got tied up. The 2 white furry creatures disappeared as fast as they came. The group was left with a pile of bodies, 3 monster friends who didn't recognize them anymore and a questioned look on their faces. After a while, Dennis was the first to speak.

'What the FUCK just happened?!', he asked. A question none of them could answer. But now, they hadn't the time to focus on the creatures that helped them. 3 of their monster friends were sitting in front of them, cursing and yelling. What happened to them?

Winnie walked over to her dad. 'Dad? Dad it's me, Winnie. Do you recognize me?', she asked with a sad tone. 'I don't recognize you, monster whore', Wayne immediately answered. Winnie broke down crying and walked back to the group. Dennis couldn't believe his ears. Uncle Wayne just called his one and only daughter a whore? This wasn't him, this was someone else. Dennis walked over to Wayne and looked at him. Wayne didn't have his brown-yellow eyes; they were completely black. The same was for Uncle Murray and for Uncle Griffin. (looking at his behavior, it was similar to the others).

'Something is wrong with them, search the corpses of the others, maybe we'll find something that can tell us what actually happened to them.', Dennis said to the group and they immediately parted, searching for any clues.

 **Damn, another chapter finished!**

 **I'm so happy that I am able now to write this chapter and continue the story.**

 **Now, I have a question. My English isn't the best, because I am from Holland. My question is if someone wants to become my editor, so I won't upload any chapters with grammar mistakes in it anymore.**

 **The ones who want to be my editor, PM me and I'll choose one of you (if there are more than 1)**

 **Well, that's it. Read you all later, peace!**


	8. The monster soldier program

**It has been so long my fellow monsters! I am terribly sorry you had to wait so long.**

 **My reasons: Many of you know this, school. In the past weeks I have had a lot of homework (I still have, but in that week it was way too much)**

 **I have also been a little sick. I had headaches and nausea, it is over now, so yey for me!**

 **My inspiration also has been absent for a while, but now it came back!**

 **But that's it, I see you all!**

 **Now stop talking and start reading monsters!**

 **Chapter 8**

They were searching for quite a while now, but still weren't able to discover any clues about the 3 monster soldiers, who were still yelling and cursing. They searched almost every corpse they could find.

One of the werewolf pups was sniffing a corpse when he saw a piece of paper poking out. He grabbed the piece of paper and brought it to Dennis.

Dennis just finished searching the last corpse when Woodie came running to him. He had a piece of paper in his mouth. Dennis grabbed it and treated the pup with a good rub on his head. The pup then took off to play with the others.

'Guys, Woodie found something!', Dennis yelled and in a few seconds the others were standing next to him. He looked at the piece of paper. It had some writings and drawings on it. 'Woodie, where did you find this piece of paper?', Dennis asked the little pup. Woodie took off and stopped at a corpse lying at the edge of the road.

'Hmmm', Dennis said when looking at the corpse, 'He has more armor than the rest of the crew, looks like a squad leader if you ask me.' He looked at the piece of paper and read the text:

' _Beware, these men are only prototypes, they could have some malfunctions. If they sometimes turn into their human selves, it is because the DNA hasn't been able to completely form yet. They still have their own personalities and control the bodies themselves._

 _ORDERS:_

 _Patrol the North-Western region of Hungary for any monsters. If found, subdue them and send them to the main base._

 _Search and Destroy the vampire boy and his group. They should have reached this region by now._

 _Search the two white creatures who have been terrorizing our bases in this area, subdue them and bring them to base.'_

 _END MESSAGE_

After he read the text he looked at the drawings. They were maps of Hungary itself. On the map were routes pointed out were they must have patrolled. Some points on the map were marked and with a text:

 _'_ _Found abandoned base, traces of recent fighting, few bodies. Weren't able to recognize any of them.'_

Dennis folded the paper and put it in his pocked. He then looked at the others who had the same look on their faces as he had. The look which told they were asking themselves what they just heard.

After thinking a while, Dennis walked over to their prisoners. 'They're not real', Dennis kept saying to himself. 'They're not real, they're not real…'

The monster soldiers watched how Dennis walked to them. He was walking slowly towards the soldier who looked like Wayne. He grabbed him and pulled him towards an open spot.

Dennis looked into the black eyes of the monster soldier…

'HOW DID YOU BECOME HIM?!', Dennis yelled while shaking him. 'HOW?!' TELL ME!'

The soldier just laughed at him and said nothing. Dennis kicked him in his stomach and asked the same questions. No answer.

Dennis began kicking him more. Asking the same questions while doing so. Winnie couldn't hold it anymore and pulled Dennis away from the monster soldier.

'Dennis, this isn't going to work, they won't tell anything!', she tried to convince him, but Dennis disagreed.

'We need to know Win! Can you imagine what they possibly could have done to your father to become like him? We need to know how!'

Dennis tried to walk back to his victim, but Winnie was still holding his arm. He jerked his arm out of her grip and on with asking questions.

The same thing happened with the other 2 monster soldiers, but still, no answers. Covered in bruises, they were tied up again and went back to the others, who build a camp in the woods.

Winnie looked at Dennis with a worried face, ran over to him and gave him a hug. Her nice soft fur rubbing against him. Dennis broke down crying. He sank onto his knees, head in his hands.

'Winnie, I am so sorry, I couldn't hold myself anymore! I can't imagine what our friends must go through so that those fuckers can become one of them. My parents, your parents… they could have been killed so the soldiers could become them.', he sobbed and he began to cry louder.

Winnie couldn't bare it, her Zing crying out loud, worried about his and hers parents. She stood up. 'W-What are you going to do?', Dennis asked. 'Finding out the truth', Winnie answered before she walked to the prisoners.

Dennis watched her walking away and then it went silent. Suddenly, they heard a loud scream and the sound of a loud growl:

'I'm going to ask the same questions as Dennis and you better answer them or I'll hurt you more!'

And the screaming became louder and louder, filling the air. And suddenly it was quiet. Dennis stood up to check what happened.

Dennis arrived and couldn't believe his eyes. The place where the fake uncle Wayne sat, was a human soldier, lying on the ground. He had deep scratch marks in his arm and they were bleeding heavy. Winnie grabbed him and asked the same question as Dennis: 'HOW DID YOU BECOME THEM?!'

The soldier still didn't say anything. He spat her in the face and the began to laugh a little.

'Alright then', Winnie said. She pulled him into the woods and later Dennis heard loud screaming and the sounds of flesh being torn into pieces. Not much later Winnie came out of the forest with blood on her paws. She began to speak.

'You two', she pointed to the 2 remaining soldiers, 'you better start talking or you'll end like your friend!'

They started whimpering. Winnie then grabbed the fake Griffin and had her claws ready.

'Alright, alright! We'll talk!', he yelled before she could strike his face.

'Then start talking!', she yelled.

'Y-your parents are still alive. We just collected DNA samples!'

'DNA samples for what?!', Dennis yelled, which surprised Winnie. She didn't notice him watching what she was doing.

'Well, we collected it and then combined it with our DNA, so we could get monster soldiers.'

'Who asked you to do that?' Winnie asked with a growl. No answer. 'WHO?!'

'Our leader, he told us to start the program!'

'Who is your leader then?'

'We don't know; we never saw him. Only high command gets to see him and they give his orders to us.'

'We know enough, thank you for cooperating.' Winnie said and she tied them up again.

'Hey! What are you going to do to us now?', the soldiers asked in fear.

Winnie didn't respond and walked away. Dennis looked at her and then to the soldiers. 'Probably she is going to kill you', he said before following her.

'Winnie, wait!', Dennis yelled. He grabbed her paw and pulled her close. Winnie tried to look away but Dennis stopped her. 'I'm sorry you had to see me like that Dennis…', she said looking at her paw, which was still covered with a little blood. A tear began to roll down her cheek, but Dennis quickly whipped it away softly. 'I don't care, I did the same thing, only not so extreme.', he said with a weak laugh. 'Now c'mon, we need to tell the others about what we found out.'

'But what about those 2?', Winnie asked and pointed at the soldiers. 'Well, we can't use them anymore, probably as dinner for your brothers? The soldiers tried to kill us after all…', Dennis said. Winnie whistled and in a matter of seconds they were surrounded by her brothers. 'Dinner is ready', Winnie said as she pointed at the two soldiers. The pack took off and soon screams began to fill the air again and then it went silent.

Winnie and Dennis walked over to Sara and Dennis and told them what they found out.

'If your parents are still alive, we've got to hurry. Who knows what they will do to them in the future! We are going to walk for another few hours and then we'll set up camp, OK?' Ryan stated. The others nodded. They called the pups and they went on walking.

 _To the hotel!_

Mavis and Johnny were sitting in their holding cell. The past days the situation got worse. Monsters got taken away and they would hear screams before they returned. It happened to Wayne, Frank, Griffin and all the others. They would return with hairs taken away, some skin, etc.

Mavis was lying on her bed when a guard arrived at her cell. 'Stand up', he said. Mavis did so. 'Hands on the wall and no stupid things!'. Mavis did so. The guard grabbed his handcuffs and put them on her hands.

'Hey, what are you going to do with her?', Johnny asked. 'Going to run some tests, nothing more, now stand back.' The guard immediately answered while he pulled Mavis away. Mavis resisted a little, but she knew it wasn't going to help. Johnny tried to help her, but he got beaten up. Mavis wanted to kill that guy, but knew it wasn't going to do any good.

She got dragged into a strange room were different machines were standing and some sort of scientists to. She pushed into a chair and got tied up. The scientists began pulling out some of her hair, which hurt of course. She tried to free herself, but failed. One of the scientist reached for a scalpel and Mavis waited for what was going to happen.

Johnny was sitting in his cell when he heard the screams of Mavis. Terrible, high pitched screams. He stood up and ran to his cell door. He began to shake it, trying to free himself, blinded by rage. 'LET ME OUT OF HERE!', he yelled at a guard, who responded to him by giving him a kick in his stomach. Johnny fell to the ground, but pulled himself together. He stood up and ran back to the door and began shaking it harder than before. The screams of Mavis got worse, which made him rage even harder. The guard who kicked now opened the cell door to give Johnny a punishment.

Johnny watched the guard come in, not closing the door behind him. This was his chance. He knocked the guard to the guard with a well-placed hit and made a run for it. He ran through the door, into the corridor of the dungeon. He listened where the screams were coming from and ran to the source of them.

'This is the guard of cell 3A, we have a prisoner who escaped, I repeat, we have a prisoner who escaped!', the guard yelled into his walkie-talkie before chasing Johnny. The alarms went off and soon every single guard of the holding cells were informed about Johnny's escape.

Mavis was sitting in the room, bleeding, still tied up against the chair. She suddenly heard the alarms going off and asked herself what happened. The scientists who were standing at their desk quickly got their stuff and ran away and left her.

'Hey! Where are you going? Are you leaving me here? Come back!', Mavis yelled at them.

Johnny heard Mavis screaming and quickened his pace. He arrived at the door where the screams were coming from. He burst the door open and he saw her sitting in the chair. He ran over to her and tried to cut her loose from it. Some soldiers arrived at the door and pointed their guns at him. 'STAND UP AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!', one of them yelled. Johnny didn't listen. Filled by rage and worry he tried to cut Mavis loose. The soldier yelled at him, giving him a warning. Johnny tried to reach for the scalpel which laid on the ground, but got shot in the leg. He fell down, screaming from pain.

'Bring them back to their cells', one of the guards said.

'And his wound sir?'

'Does it looks like I give a fuck? We warned him, now he's going to pay for it.', the guard immediately answered.

A bit later, Mavis was sitting on her bed with the head of Johnny on her lap. Since he got shot, he had a pale color in his face. He was going to die if the wound wouldn't get treated. But since the guards won't do anything for the monsters, there was no choice left; he must change into a vampire so the wound could heal. She softly grabbed the neck of her lover and let her fangs sank into his skin. She began to suck his blood. Not long after, Johnny began to change. His skin began to white and in his mouth two fangs appeared.

Johnny slowly opened his eyes and felt different. He rose from Mavis' lap and looked at her. 'I am sorry Johnny, I didn't have another choice.', she said. Johnny already got a feeling of what she had done. He felt his neck and found two little holes in one side. He then felt 2 fangs in his mouth. 'I'm a vampire now, just like you!', he almost yelled. 'You were going to die if I did nothing! I couldn't let that happen.', Mavis quickly answered, fearing he was pissed at her. Johnny noticed and pulled her close. 'You didn't have a choice hun. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you.', he said and gave her a passionate kiss.

 _And back to our friends in the woods!_

They were walking for an hour now and felt tired. Dennis and Winnie walked off the path and went into the woods. They build their camp, went hunting for food, ate dinner and prepared to go sleeping. Dennis and Winnie were lying together, same for Ryan and Sara. But something changed after the encounter with the monster soldiers. Dennis and Winnie were now closer than before. _(yes, that is possible!)_

Winnie couldn't sleep, the same for Dennis. They were both thinking about their parents. There was still a possibility that their parents would get killed for whatever reason. They weren't the monsters, these soldiers were. These soldiers are capable of everything and today they realized how far they would go to assure their power.

Winnie was crying a little bit and Dennis noticed. He knew why. Winnie changed after encountering fake Wayne. She was even more afraid of losing her parents than he was. Dennis and grabbed her and pulled her close, trying to comfort her. She kept whimpering a little. Dennis rubbed his hand through her fur, calming her down. He then tilted her head a little and gave her a kiss. A long and passionate one. Winnie completely calmed down and all her worries flew away. 'Man, he is way too good', she thought. Her paw went through his red curly hair. After a few minutes they parted and fell asleep.

But what they didn't noticed were two pairs of black-and-blue eyes looking at them from behind a bush. They kept staring at the pack before disappearing…..

 **OMG I missed writing this so much! This time there wasn't much love in Dennie as well as Ryra (Ryan x Sara), but don't worry, there will be enough of it!**

 **I still have a question. How many chapters are you expecting from me? I still have no clue how much I am going to write in this story and I don't want to make it too long.**

 **Anyway, that's it for now. I'll read you all later monsters, peace!**


	9. New and old friends

**Welcome back monsters! Again a new chapter!**

 **I've got some great news! This story has hit 1300 views in the past week! I want to thank every single one of you for supporting this story! I won't let you down!**

 **Now serious, my test week is next month and I already began to stud. (I know, that is early) Studying will prevent me from writing much, but as soon as it is over, I will continue!**

 **Enough talking. Now start reading monsters!**

 **Chapter 9**

Dennis woke up with Winnie lying on his chest. He had an awful dream. He saw the hotel, burning. His family lying dead on the floor and he heard an evil laugh in the background. Then he woke up, sweating. He looked at Winnie, who was sleeping peacefully on his chest. Dennis remembered when she was crying, she looked so weak at that moment. He then realized something: he wanted to stay with her, forever in his live. He wants to protect her at every moment, help her and especially, love her.

Winnie woke up while Dennis was staring at her. She smiled softly and came of his chest. The others were already awake and had breakfast ready. They ate breakfast and went on with their journey, but something prevented them from leaving. Just as they were ready, two white werewolves came out of the bushes.

Their eyes had a dark blue color. They had a small black edge and became lighter near the center of the eye. One of them wore a long and dark grey shirt, just like Winnie had in her younger years, only without a print. A few long hairs on her head had a dark grey color instead of white.

The other one wore a light pink dress, just like Sara. Her long hair was tight together in a little ponytail, which ran down a little over her shoulder.

'Who are you?', Dennis immediately asked. He stepped forward, protecting Winnie.

'That doesn't matter now', the werewolf in the pink dress said. 'What matters now is that we get out of here, they are searching you Dennis.'

'How do you….', Dennis mumbled.

'C'mon now, they can arrive at any given moment!', the werewolf in the dress almost yelled. 'I know another route we can follow.', and she disappeared into the bushes with the other white werewolf.

'How do we know we can trust them?', Winnie asked Dennis worried. 'I don't know, but something tells me that they will help us and if they betray us, we are with way more.', Dennis answered. He grabbed her paw and started to follow the two white creatures.

After the group disappeared into the bushes, a team of special soldiers arrived at the scene where they just stood. 'Damn, too late, they already left. Scan the area! We need to find those who killed our men!', the captain said while looking at the remnants of the camp.

They were walking for a while now when they arrived at a cave. The pack followed and sat down on a couple of rocks, just as the two white creatures.

'Before you all start asking questions', the werewolf in the dress began, 'I am Jil and this is Michelle. You can trust us; we were the ones who saved you from that squad, so don't worry.'

'How do you know my name?', Dennis asked.

'We have been following you the past days Dennis and we've decided to help you recapture the hotel, or whatever you called it.', the other one immediately answered, but a little shyly.

'Why actually?', Wilbur asked out of nowhere, looking interested at the two.

'We'll tell you now', Jil answered with a soft but shy smile.

* _flashback_ *

 _Somewhere in the woods of Hungary, a few hours after the hotel got captured._

'Michelle, have you seen were your brothers are? I can't find them', a werewolf mother asked. She had white mixed with grey fur.

'I don't know mum, they're probably playing with the pups of the neighbors, why do you ask?', Michelle answered.

'Dinner is almost ready and it will become morning in an hour, so I want those kids in bed before there's light. Will you please go and get them in for dinner?', the mother asked.

'Of course mum', Michelle answered and she went outside. 'Hey dorks! Please come inside, will you? Dinner is almost ready!', she yelled and soon she was greeted with a rolling ball of small grey and white werewolf pups, fighting and playing with each other. But they weren't with many, there were a dozen of the pups and they began to sat themselves at the table. Jil already sat there, waiting for her only sister to join her.

'Where is dad?', Jil asked her mother while looking around.

'He's hunting for some deer sweetie, there wasn't enough for all of us.', her mother answered with a soft smile while she put down the meat.

The door opened and a dark grey werewolf came in. He had a deer on his shoulders and tired look on his face, but greeted them with a smile.

'Look what I have here honey, some more dear for you', he said while he put the deer on the rest of the table. He sat himself next to his wife and gave her a small kiss on the cheeks.

'You can start eating now', the mother announced and they started eating the deer his flesh.

After they finished dinner, Michelle and Jil helped their mother cleaning up while their father took care of the 12 pups. After they were finished, the sun began to shine through and they all headed for their bed and began to sleep.

Jil woke up in the middle of the night, hearing her mother scream. 'Michelle, wake up! Something is wrong! I heard mom screaming!'

She shook her sister awake and they headed for their parents' room. In the room stood some soldiers, fighting with their parents. They didn't hesitate and helped them immediately. Together they killed the soldiers and headed for their brothers' room. They opened the door and found nothing, they were gone.

'Where are they?!', the mother yelled in panic.

'Those soldiers probably have them!', the father yelled but went silent when they heard a gunshot.

'That was at the neighbors' place! Jil, Michelle, run! Find safe shelter!', the father yelled at the twins.

'But dad…..', Jil tried.

'Don't speak against me! Quick, run! Your mother and I try to find your brothers and then we will snif you out! There isn't much time left, quick!', he yelled.

'But dad, we don't want to leave you!', Michelle yelled and her eyes began to water.

'Michelle, we don't know what we're dealing with! Those soldiers probably killed one of our neighbors! I don't want to lose you! Now go!', he yelled.

The twin sisters hugged their father and mother and rand away. Their parents headed in the direction the gun shots came from.

After a while the twins stopped and looked over their shoulders. Their house was ablaze and screams were heard. They couldn't recognize if they were their parents or someone else.

Suddenly, gunshots were heard and the screams stopped. Jil began crying and sank onto her knees. Michelle grabbed her and pulled her up.

'C'mon Jil, we've got to go before the same will happen to us', and they ran away, deeper into the woods.

* _flashback ends*_

The pack was silent. Dennis looked at the twins. Their eyes had watered a little and some tears rolled down their cheeks. They quickly whipped them away.

'I-I'm sorry', Dennis stuttered. 'I didn't know.'

'It's okay, we're seeking revenge now. We already attacked some bases of theirs, but that isn't enough. We want to kill those who are responsible of this and since the same happened to you, we want to help. We know this region and we'll help you get through it.', Michelle said with a smile.

'The roads in these woods are controlled by these soldiers. The only way to move through the woods is heading straight through it, no pathways or whatsoever. Or you want to fight a squad of soldiers every 500 meters, then you should definitely follow the roads.', Jil followed.

'We're happy you want to help us', Dennis said with a smile. 'And we don't want to fight a squad every 500 meters, so we'll follow you. Now it's our turn to tell our names. You know my name. This is my girlfriend Winnie', and Dennis looked at her while holding her paw. 'Those two are Ryan and Sara', and he pointed over at the other couple who waved a little. 'This is Wilbur and this is Wanye, the two brothers of Winnie. And that group over there are her 499 little brothers and please don't ask the names.'

'Let's go then!', Michelle announced and they left the cave. They walked through the bushes, heading South-East.

 _At the hotel_

In one of the cells sat the white werewolf couple. Next to them, in another cell, were their sons. They have been here for a couple of days now, since someone wanted to see them, but if felt like an eternity. They didn't know where their only 2 daughters were.

After their daughters ran away, they began to search for their sons, but were quickly overrun by soldiers. After some fighting, they were shot with tranquilizers, just as their sons.

They were sleeping when a dark voice woke them up.

'Edward and Leiyla, never expected you two in this place.'

Edward rubbed his eyes and he saw a dark shadow standing at the entrance of their cell.

'You, I must have known.', Edward growled in his direction.

'Long time no see Edward, what happened in all those years? You never contacted me', he said with an evil laugh.

'You know damn well why I never contacted you, fucker.'

'Honey', Leiyla said, 'who is that?'

'Bela'

 **Alright, that's it for today! It is a short chapter, I know, but longer ones will come!**

 **I'll probably will write 5 chapters until this story is finished, but you'll never know. My own inspiration even surprises me!**

 **But that's all, I'll read all you monsters later, peace!**


	10. He will lead us

_Ancient times, it were_

 _when we, the pure breeds lived here_

 _Living in harmony, Living in peace_

 _The first humans came_

 _We hid in the shadows_

 _We scared of them, they scared of us_

 _The ancient family of Dracula was our leader_

 _We got betrayed_

 _War followed, we never were the same_

 _Trust faded, peace dissapeared_

 _Now, thousands of years late_

 _It has started again_

 _War will come_

 _The last of us will fight_

 _Fight the traitors_

 _Fight for peace_

 _He will rise again_

 _The Chosen One will lead us_


	11. Ancient Prophecy

**Hello my dear monsters! I know, it has been a long time. 2017 hasn't been easy for me and I needed time to 'recover' from everything that happened.**

 **2018 has started and I want to continue writing again. Hopefully you all understand and I hope I won't disappoint you.**

 **Now enough talking, let's start reading!**

In the hotel, the situation was awful. Things were happening even Dracula himself couldn't explain. Bela and his companions were on to something, but he didn't know what. Mavis, Johnny and the others kept questioning themselves what they were doing: since the last couple of weeks, near villages were raided of its inhabitants. Women, children and men alike were captured and brought into the cells of the hotel. Every day, one human, nor it was a child, women or man, was brought to Bela, who now lived in the deep caves beneath the hotel. Every day the monsters and humans heard terrible screams of the human who was down there. These screams lasted for hours and would suddenly stop, only to be followed with guards showing up with a body, as mangled as it could be, and throwing this away.

Whatever was happening there, it wasn't any sort of good….

 _Back to our lovely couples!_

The last few weeks were quite calm. They attacked a few outposts, but it didn't help very much. The power of Death's Army had risen and large parts of the eastern block of Europe were under its control. They need to stop this. Whatever their plan is, whatever Death's Army wants to do, it isn't good.

Michelle and Jil, the white wolves, were quite the couple (not in a romantic way). They did almost everything together but sometimes also disappear, only to come back a few hours after.

Winnie's brothers Wilbur and Wanye went off somewhere else, together with the rest of the pack. A few days prior they made the decision to split up. Wilbur, Wanye and the other 549 pups would hide and help others. They would stop the raiding of villages, transports, help people, etc, while the others went for the hotel to stop Bela and his army. To stop this terrible happening.

'Hey Jil', Dennis suddenly started. 'Yeah?', she turned around quite surprised. 'Sometimes you and Michelle disappear for a few hours, why? I'm quite curious.' 'We are just scouting ahead, to be sure nothing surprising will be on our way'', Michelle quickly answered. 'You are lying', Dennis immediately replied. 'Never that it would take that long. Besides, you always go the wrong way, so please, tell us the truth.' Dennis had a serious look on his face, he didn't want to be betrayed by the monsters who he trusted. 'Sigh, Dennis, we wanted to wait with this to show you, but now you ask…. Please, follow us.', Jil said.

They picked up the pace and headed a north instead of northeast. Odd. 'Humans and Monsters lived differently in the past', Michelle suddenly started. 'When, what humans call the middle ages, something terrible happened. We were friends with some humans but this changed when we were betrayed by some of our kind.'

'Someone like Bela?', Winnie asked.

'Who?'. They both looked at Winnie with an asking expression on their face.

'Humanoid bat, so mad you can't imagine', Dennis said.

'No, he is a descendant of them. I am talking about the Ancient Ones. Monsters with incredible powers. The Dracula family is the strongest and oldest of them all and that's why this family was our leader. There were also others: white werewolves like us, but stronger, pure bats with sizes of small cars, cyclopes, ancestors of the Monster of Loch Ness and so on. The ones who betrayed us were the bats. These creatures were known for their love for destruction, death and power. They wanted to exterminate the humans. War between our races started and we won, but the bats weren't done. In a last attempt to kill the humans, they released their own created little monster what people call bacteria of parasites. In the human year 1346, the human named 'Black Death' spread through Europe and killed 75 to 200 million people. We could stop this, but with a price. Some of our races were exterminated because they got affected too and we needed to hide again. Our races became weaker and now there are few of us pure breads left.' Jil and Michelle told.

'When this all was over, we knew that the bats would try again, we knew they wanted to exterminate humans together with us monsters who want to live in peace and so a prophecy was told, a descendant of the Dracula, together with his followers, would stop them and exterminate those who want to kill all humans.', Michelle continued.

Both werewolves stopped. They arrived at an open valley in the forest. The valley was covered in ancient structures, overgrown with plants. These styles of buildings were never used by humans nor monsters of this era. 'What is this place? How is it never discovered?' Dennis had so many questions.

'Easy now will ya? This was one of the valleys where our forefathers lived and prepared for battle. They abandoned it when the war was over. It was never found because of its shield. Some ancient ones had magical powers, so we used it to hide ourselves for humans. Follow me.' Jil answered.

They arrived at the remains of a small temple, at least, that is what it looked like. Plants had overgrown it and it was hard to figure out what it had been. Once they were inside, Jil and Michelle showed them a plaque on the wall. It had a text in a language unknown to Winnie, Dennis, Sara and Ryan. 'What does it say?', Ryan asked.

Michelle answered:

' _Ancient times, it were_

 _when we, the pure breeds lived here_

 _Living in harmony, Living in peace_

 _The first humans came_

 _We hid in the shadows_

 _We scared of them, they scared of us_

 _The ancient family of Dracula was our leader_

 _We got betrayed_

 _War followed, we never were the same_

 _Trust faded, peace dissapeared_

 _Now, thousands of years late_

 _It has started again_

 _War will come_

 _The last of us will fight_

 _Fight the traitors_

 _Fight for peace_

 _He will rise again_

 _The Chosen One will lead us_ '

All of them turned around and looked at Dennis. He was shocked, he was the one? He was the descendant of the Dracula family who needs to stop Bela? Not Papa Drac or his mother? 'This can't be. This is a mistake. When you said it, I could hardly believe it was true, but now I see this and you weren't lying. How do I stop Bela? How do I know what I need to do?'

Dennis started to panic a little. Winnie calmed him down with a kiss. 'Zing, no matter what, you can do this. I know it is hard to believe, but it explains why there was a direct attack on the hotel and why these soldiers were looking for you. My Zing, we will follow you and help you in any way possible.' Winnie helped him up and gave him a fluffy werewolf hug. (She is the only one who can do it properly)

After everything became clear for the group, they left the valley and headed for the hotel. They were determined to stop Bela at any costs.

'Hey Rian', Michelle started, 'what are you actually? You look like a normal human to me, but I am quite sure you aren't.' 'Well', Ryan answered, 'I can show you.' Ryan started to change in all kind of animals; from a bear to the smallest ant possible. Both white werewolves couldn't believe their eyes. 'YOU ARE A SHAPESHIFTER?!' Jil yelled out. 'Why didn't you tell us?!' 'I thought it wouldn't be that big of a problem, besides, there's nothing special about it.', he answered.

Michelle looked at him in quite a shock. 'Dude, shapeshifters went extinct hundreds of years ago. You are the last one of the pure breed shapeshifters alive!'

 **That's all again monsters! My inspiration is coming up again and my will to write has returned! Of course, I won't be able to write much because of school, but I will be doing my best to stay online and answer your PM's. See ya next time Monsters and read on!**


End file.
